


Whistleblower

by Mognet



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Cloud Strife, One-sided Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Warning: Hojo (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mognet/pseuds/Mognet
Summary: Cloud never achieved his childhood dream of making it into SOLDIER. Instead of remaining an infantryman, he pursued a career in Shinra’s Science Research Division where he’s now a crucial member of Professor Hojo’s team. However, his dreams and ideal of herohood crumbles each day as he uncovers the horrors of Shinra and what he himself is capable of. While secretly aiding the rebel group AVALANCHE, he finds the true meaning of being a hero when he meets local florist Aerith Gainsborough. He is faced with a choice when he discovers she is the last of her kind and is relentlessly pursued by the very company he works for.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 27
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

“This can’t be real.” Cloud shook his head in disbelief. Fire seared throughout the panic-ridden streets, illuminating debris from the explosion that littered the pavement. His throat burned and his eyes watered from the smoke that billowed into the night sky like specters. He fought the urge to gag as the nauseating stench of burning flesh permeated the air. He could hear the wailing of sirens draw near, their blaring paralleling screaming banshees heralding death while paramedics shouted for more stretchers in the background. It was a sound that would be forever deep-seated in his memory.

“Attention all citizens. This is an alert from the Shinra Emergency Operations Center. Unidentified intruders have detonated a bomb inside Mako Reactor 1. Multiple explosions have been confirmed as well as ongoing fires.” The intercom reverberated throughout the area. “A disaster warning has been issued to sectors 1 and 8. Structures around the area are at high risk of collapse. Immediate evacuation is advised.”

Huddles of people strewn about the streets, sobbing and muttering amongst each other, attempting to decipher who these intruders could be and why. Cloud’s eyes darted from person to person, his stomach churning each time he walked by a crying child calling out for their missing parents. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This shouldn’t have happened. Willing his jaw to unclench, he averted his eyes and quickened his pace. “What’s done is done.” He repeated like mantra in his head, yet the knot in his stomach persisted.

“The explosion at Mako Reactor 1 has caused numerous ongoing fires.” The intercom reiterated. “Homes are at risk. It is not safe to remain indoors, please leave your residences at once. I repeat, this is an alert from Shinra Emergency Operations Center.”

“What a mess.” He grimaced. He had to get a hold of Zack. He gripped the cellphone in his pocket, his fingers aching to dial the number and call. What happened? Was he ok? Did he even make it out of the reactor?

He took a deep breath, releasing his grip on the phone. He couldn’t act rashly. It was too dangerous to call from his cellphone. It was Shinra issued and the likely hood of it being monitored was too high of a risk to take. If Shinra discovered he was a mole for AVALANCHE, it would be game over and not just for him. There was a payphone on Loveless St. He could use that. It wasn't far from where he was at too. "Keep it together." He told himself, he couldn’t afford to act reckless now.

Maneuvering around the destruction proved to be more of a hassle than Cloud anticipated, the damage done by the explosion reaching far outside the sector’s outskirts. Collapsed bridges, buildings, or burning cars blocked almost all the streets he needed to pass in order to reach Loveless St. It left him two options of travel, alleyways or rooftops. Rooftops being a viable option if the alleyways were also blocked. The ground underneath him shook and more shouts of terror could be heard in the distance as another building collapsed. He prayed the alleyways were clear. Ignoring the rapid thumping in his chest, he quickly ducked into a passage leading to another street. It was dangerous, but he had to keep moving and fast. 

~

He sighed in relief when he caught sight of Loveless St. It was bathed in the warm glow of lamps and neon signs instead of intense flames and the wind didn’t carry cries of fear or wails of sirens, but soft melodies performed by street musicians. Shoppers and theatergoers strolled about the cobbled sidewalks, merrily chatting either unknowingly or uncaring of recent events. Cloud didn’t know whether to be grateful or disturbed. Loveless St. was unscathed, miraculously untouched by the chaos that lurked on the edge.

“There you are.” He murmured, finding his target. Nestled across the theater was the phonebooth, it was hard to miss as it stuck out like a sore thumb with its bright red hue.

He made a beeline to the booth when a strange sense of déjà vu overcame him, redirecting his attention instead to a nearby woman. She stood out in both demeanor and clothing, like a flower growing in between the cracks of concrete. She was splash of color against a monochromatic backdrop, clad in a pink dress with long brown hair plaited and tied with a matching pink ribbon. She was peddling before the theater entrance eagerly and unsuccessfully trying to persuade bystanders to purchase her wares, bright yellow blooms that stood out as much as she did.

A man in a hurry bumped into her, knocking the basket she was carrying out of her hand. Its contents spilt over and all the flowers in it fell unceremoniously to the ground. The woman pursed her lips and knelt to quickly pick them up before those around her could trample them in their haste. Reaching for the last flower, another man careless of his surroundings had stepped on it. Instead of shouting out in anger at him, the woman merely picked up the trampled flower. She held it close to her, cradling it gently in her hands as if it were a baby bird. Picking herself up, she gingerly brushed the dirt off from her dress.

Cloud found himself drawn to her like a moth to a flame. It was as if there was a gravitational or magnetic pull he couldn’t quite explain. He hadn’t realized he had walked up to her until her impressive green eyes looked up at him inquisitively.

“Don't see many flowers around here.” Cloud found himself saying. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, internally praying he didn’t sound as awkward as he felt. He took relief in knowing his statement was genuine, flowers were a rare commodity in Midgar. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw one. Truthfully, he couldn’t recall the last time he saw any greenery. Midgar was devoid of plant life and the outskirts of this city were just as barren.

“Oh, these? Do you like them?”

“How much?” He asked. Her face immediately brightened, eyes momentarily widening and lips parting in surprise before settling into a small and closed smile. Did not many buy flowers? He felt a warmth spread throughout his body seeing the woman’s pleased expression, her smile alone would be a good purchase. 

“Well, that depends on the customer.” Her voice carried a playful tilt to it and his heart raced as she eyed him curiously. “For you, 1 gil.”

“I’ll buy that one.” He pointed to the trampled lily still cradled in the palm of her hand. The woman’s smile faltered, her joyous expression replaced by an indiscernible look. Did he say something strange? He looked away and took a step back as a bought of self-consciousness rushed through him. 

“Here.” She held out her hand with the damaged flower, immediately dissipating Cloud’s fear.

He gently took the lily from her, offering the gil in exchange to which the woman shook her head. “It’s on the house.”

Cloud frowned, confused by her change of heart. He couldn’t. He was sure the woman was already being ridiculously gracious by previously offering a flower, a real flower, for 1 measly gil. He held out his hand with the currency. “I insist.”

The woman softly hummed, pressing a finger to her lips. Chuckling, she accepted the gil. She looked to her basket and reached a hand down to grab one of the flowers from it. Cloud watched wide eyed as she leaned forward, erasing the distance between them and placed a pristine yellow daffodil in his hand alongside the trampled lily. Her fingers lingered on his palm for only a moment, making his heart skip a beat. Her lips parted as if she was about to say something, but she was interrupted by the sounds of heavy footsteps and shouts giving out orders.

Shinra troopers idled at the end of the street, barking fiends they mockingly called guard dogs in hand. They appeared to be on the hunt for someone and was close on their heels. Realization abruptly hit Cloud like a splash of cold water, what was he doing? He had to get a hold of Zack. It wasn’t safe for anyone to be dilly-dallying outside anywhere near the explosion either. “You should get out of here, it isn’t safe.”

“It was nice meeting you.” The woman said, fixing her attention back to Cloud. She smiled briefly, turning to leave towards the station.

He watched her petite frame retreat out of sight, then casted his eyes back down to the flowers in his hand. What was he going to do with flowers? Sighing, Cloud carefully placed the trampled lily in his wallet so it wouldn’t be damaged further and tucked it back into his pocket. This wasn’t like him. He needs to focus.

“Cloud!”

He knew that voice. Heart drumming, he turned around to see a familiar figure waving enthusiastically at him. “Zack?”

Zack practically sprang towards him, grinning from ear to ear. Cloud couldn’t help but smile in response to his friend’s contagious enthusiasm.

“What are the odds we’d run in to each other?” Zack beamed, reaching a gloved hand out to ruffle Cloud’s chocobo-blond hair in his usual manner.

Cloud’s mouth went dry and his fingers tingled, he suddenly realized how much he missed this, missed Zack. It had been months since they last saw one another face to face. They have only had brief and sporadic calls. A surge of relief welled up within him, the tension that saturated his body slowly ebbed away and was replaced with a sudden lightness. Zack was ok.

“Worried about me?” He teased, leaning forward so that he was eye to eye to Cloud, close enough that he could smell the smoke that radiated off him.

“Worried about you?” Cloud smirked, playfully pushing Zack back. “No. I don’t think even an army of troopers can take you down.”

“I don’t know about that.” Zack rested his hands on his hips, throwing his head back in laughter.

“You’re like a cat, 9 lives and all. How many are you at now?”

“Still all 9, baby.”

Zack’s laughter died down, his attention drawn towards Cloud’s hand and to the yellow daffodil he held. His eyes widened, head tilting to the side like a curious puppy. “You bought a flower?”

Cloud swallowed, attempting to hide the flower behind his back despite knowing it was too late.

“Look at that!” Zack whistled. “I didn’t pick you out as the romantic type.”

Cloud’s face felt unbearably warm. This can’t be happening! He fidgeted away and turned his head to the side, unable to meet Zack’s eyes. “It’s not like that!”

“You’re blushing!” Zack gasped and Cloud swore he could feel the warmth spread to his ears.

“Zack.” Cloud pleaded.

“Alright, alright.” He conceded, crossing his arms. “It’s hard to tell her no, yeah?”

Cloud absently nodded, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his chest. Zack’s tone was unusually soft-spoken. Did he know that woman? How long was he standing there?

It was suddenly all too quiet. Cloud’s head snapped up, noticing that the street wasn’t as bustling as before. There were only a few pedestrians that scattered about on the sidewalk, performers and peddlers long gone. He turned to Zack, the look on his face told him he noticed the same. They were in plain view, with Shinra troopers openly searching nearby. They had to find cover, quickly.

Cloud reached for Zack’s wrist, pulling him behind the dimly lit corner that led towards the train station. Zack grinned at him, seemingly amused as he allowed him to pull his taller frame along.

The narrow street was unusually dim, all but a few flickering lamps were on to guide their way, their light hardy penetrating the darkness. Neat piles of water-stained crates laid sporadically throughout the damp street, perfect for cover. They would be momentarily safely out of view and hidden in the shadows with the crates as their shield. This would buy them a little more time.

Wet clapping against pavement caught his attention. Cloud suddenly stopped mid-way, releasing Zack’s wrist. Footsteps. He hastily pushed Zack against the brick wall, covering his body with his own and caging the older man between his arms. Practically pinning him to the wall. From their proximity, Cloud could feel Zack’s warm breath on his neck and hear the rapid thumping of Zack’s heartbeat. Must be the adrenaline. It was too dark to make out his facial expression.

They stayed like that for a minute, waiting for whoever loitered behind them to walk pass. Cloud wasn’t going to take any chances. He watched from the side of his eye, hoping whoever it was wasn’t part of Shinra’s Security Division. If it was, they’d (hopefully) simply walk pass not batting an eye at two lovers enjoying the night. Zack’s hand reached out, hesitantly holding on to Cloud’s hip. He must have caught on to the plan.

“Couldn’t pick a better place to kiss me?” Zack whispered, teasingly. There was a small quiver in his voice, making him sound almost breathless. Cloud immediately backed off, giving Zack room to move once they were in the clear.

“Zack.” Cloud chastised, voice low. Now wasn’t the time. “The reactor.”

The atmosphere between them completely shifted as the weight of what happened this evening sunk back in like a brick. Cloud frowned, shifting uncomfortably. He had to know. “What happened?”

“It wasn’t us.” Zack’s eyes narrowed and any hint of a smile left his face. How quickly his expression could change was sometimes unsettling. “Jessie’s bomb, there’s no way.”

Cloud clenched his fist, nails biting into his palm. Shinra. He should have known. But, why? Why would they bomb their own city? He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and squeeze. Cloud peered up to see Zack looking down at him, brows furrowed together in concern.

“Cloud. Leave Shinra.” Zack’s grip on his shoulder tightened, but not enough to hurt. “You an’ me, mercenaries.” 

“You know I can’t, not yet.” Cloud answered, shaking his head. “Besides, I…”

“I know.” Zack weakly smiled, knowingly. He could always read him, without him even having to say a word. He was a good friend, more than Cloud deserved. He tried to study Zack’s face under the flickering lights but couldn’t decipher his expression, which made him feel a pang of guilt. Cloud had difficulty reading Zack, yet Zack seemed to read him with ease.

He must have noticed Cloud’s discomfort as he slung an arm around him, pulling him close. “When you’re ready, say the word and I’ll come rescue you.”

Cloud scoffed, lightheartedly nudging Zack’s arm off his shoulder. “I’m no damsel.”

Zack chuckled. “Don’t I know it.”

“If anyone’s going to need rescuing, it’s going to be you if you don’t mosey.” Cloud nodded at the group of troopers dawdling not too far behind at the end of the street. “The train should be leaving soon.”

As if on cue, “Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23AM, Midgar Standard Time.” The announcement was followed by a loud piercing whistle.

Zack lingered for a moment, mouth opening and then closing as if he was debating what to say. He fidgeted, running a hand back through his dark hair. Was he nervous? “Hey, let’s grab a bite to eat sometime, my treat!”

Cloud wanted to protest. It wasn’t safe to meet in person. This interaction alone was dangerous. Too dangerous. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Zack. Cloud opened his mouth to object, but the words died on his lips. He saw a familiar but fleeting look on Zack’s face, a look Cloud often wore himself. Loneliness.

Sighing in defeat, Cloud smiled. “Alright.”

* * *

“I’m home.” Cloud greeted, entering the apartment. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Yawning, he slipped his shoes off by the door and took a quick look over the room. The kitchen light was left on for him, light hovering over a stack of books that littered the countertop and his partially drank cup of coffee from the morning before. He could use a cup of coffee right now, or sleep if he was lucky.

Exhaustion creeping in, he sluggishly rummaged in the kitchen to fetch a glass to place the flower in. Cloud frowned opening the cupboard, it was empty. He looked over to the sink which overflowed with dirty mugs and groaned. He really should stop putting that off. Glancing over to the fridge, there was a note.

“Wash your dishes. P.S. Dinner is in the fridge. You can’t live off coffee. -Kadowaki”

Rolling up his sleeves, he reluctantly trudged to the sink. With a small huff he grabbed one of the dirty mugs from the pile and rinsed it off, filling it with water before placing the flower in it. He sullenly stared at the remaining pile of dishes, internally debating whether he should just finish the job or do it tomorrow. The clock on the wall struck 2AM, he’d have to leave for work in a few hours. “Tomorrow.” He decided.

Cloud emptied his pockets onto the kitchen counter, his wallet falling open revealing the trampled lily placed carefully inside. He hesitated before reaching out to gently pick it up. That woman cared for this flower, even though it was trampled and ruined. She held it close, like all life was precious to her no matter how small, seemingly insignificant, or damaged. It sparked something within him, something he lost a long time ago. Hope. He picked up one of the books from the countertop with his other hand, gently tucking the lily in between its yellowed pages. Perhaps he could make something from it, pressed flowers were just as nice.

Placing the book back on the counter, he grabbed the glass holding the flower and walked towards the small hallway. The floorboards groaned underneath him with each step. He paused when he reached the door to the spare bedroom, hand hovering over the doorknob. Light peaked through the slit at the bottom of the door, and he could hear the thrum of music from the radio on the other side. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and opened the door.

“Hey ma.”

Cloud didn’t expect a reply. His mother’s condition hasn’t changed in years, although he liked to think she could still hear him. She was diagnosed with Mako Poisoning. Shinra declared it an accident. They boldly told him that his mother was lucky, she was the sole survivor of the tragedy that befell his hometown of Nibelheim five years ago.

“How was your day?” Predictably, she remained unresponsive, her once vibrant eyes stared vacantly at the ceiling. He placed the daffodil on the nightstand and took a seat on the chair beside the bed. “Kadowaki says you’re doing well.”

Kadowaki has been his mother’s in-home nurse the past few years, she was an older woman with a sharp tongue but a kind heart. She even went out of her way to look after Cloud in her own motherly way. She’d scold him when she found out he had skipped out on dinner again. His mother would too, if she could.

Cloud’s mind wandered, drifting back to his conversation with Zack. Leave Shinra? He wanted to. Desperately. But it wasn’t possible, his mother depended on him now more than ever. She wouldn’t receive the care and treatment needed if he left the company and he saw what became of those who couldn’t afford treatment. No, he wouldn’t let that happen to her.

AVALANCHE also needed an inside man to provide codes, information, equipment, the works. Cloud was aware that there was another man in Shinra sympathetic to AVALANCHE, but he didn’t have the clearance that Cloud had. Unfortunately, it came at an ugly price and that price reared its head every day. What’s done is done he repeated over and over in his head. Eyelids heavy, Cloud slowly nodded off. The smell of flowers occupied his dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: This is my first official fanfiction. I’m still learning and hoping to get better as I go so please bear with me. (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄) I don’t know when I’ll have the next chapter out, I could compete for the title of slowest writer. I'm awful. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Chapter 1 Side Notes: There will be more Cloud and Aerith interactions, I know there wasn’t a lot in this chapter. I love how iconic their first meeting is in game and wanted to keep it the same if not similar, as well as keeping Aerith a little mysterious in the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is minimal depiction of gore, marked with a ✁ from beginning to end.
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving a kudo or comment, it keeps me going.

The doors to the 67th floor hissed shut behind him. Immediately, the overpowering smell of disinfectant smothered him. The chattering of small talk and constant humming of computers buzzed throughout the lab, attesting that this floor never slept.

Ignoring the dull ache settling in his stomach, he sluggishly dropped his bag down at his workspace. Their workspace was compact together in a uniform line, kept tidy and devoid of personal belongings at the professor’s behest. ‘You can’t achieve greatness if you’re distracted by trivial matters.’ The professor would say. Cloud reached for the only item by his computer which was a worn mug in the shape of a chocobo, an old congratulatory gift from Zack from when Cloud made it into the Science Division. Handwritten on the bottom of the mug in sharpie was “Wark It! ♡” Smiling, Cloud gently placed the mug back in its usual spot. “Dork.”

“Morning, Strife. Sleep in the recreational area again?”

“Morning.” Cloud yawned, nodding. He practically lived on the 64th floor, also known as the recreational level. It held a small gym, a rest area, showers, and even a breakroom. Working out was a decent and much needed stress reliever, and he made it a habit to make use of the gym either before or after work. The rest area was also a blessing on nights he had to work late, such as last night.

Cloud groggily glanced over the lab, mind still mildly fuzzy with sleep. There was a new and occupied pod on the lift, which was unusual. The professor hadn’t brought a new specimen to this floor in some time. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to inspect it. “What’s going on with this guy?

“It’s being moved to the 68th floor for testing.”

“What’s your story?” Cloud crouched down so he was eye level to the creature behind the pod. Instantly, its ears drew back and posture stiffened defensively. “Easy.” He murmured, scanning the creature over. It had fire-red fur, and a range of beads and feathers adorned its head and thin brown mane. It must have had a recent altercation due to the fresh scar over its right eye. Cloud tilted his head to the side, noticing a black tattoo on the creature’s shoulder. “Red XIII?”

The creature’s amber eye bore into him, glaring. He couldn’t blame it.

“I know, you don’t belong here.” Cloud muttered, resting his head on his hand. The creature possessed an air of intelligence and understanding beyond him, any of them. “How they manage to catch you?”

“Strife! Interaction is prohibited.”

“I have to go.”

“Why does the professor tolerate him?” He overheard one of his coworker’s grumble to the other.

Cloud wasn’t sure himself. Hojo had strict protocol and demanded absolute obedience from his technicians, etiquette he broke on the regular. He heard the rumors though, hushed but often whispered throughout the Science Division like a game of telephone. The professor supposedly had a thing for a fellow colleague back in the day, admired him even. Truthfully, Cloud couldn’t picture the professor loving anything but his pursuit of knowledge. But the rumors held to that the professor must have seen his colleague again in Cloud in some perverse way. His colleague, Gast Faremis.

Cloud was a skilled technician, sure. He learned fast and was quick on his feet, excelled in mechanics and robotics on the side. But he was nowhere near the reverence of someone like Faremis.

Hojo did see something in him though, he wasn’t that naive. What? He didn’t know. The fact was Hojo rarely took on fresh technicians into his team, let alone an interest in one like him. He preferred more seasoned and hard-hearted individuals and that was something that didn’t go unnoticed by others, sparking unsavory gossip. The lingering, almost predatory looks the professor gave him whenever they were alone didn’t escape Cloud’s notice either and a voice in his head screamed run. Shuddering, he pushed back those thoughts. They were just rumors. They meant nothing, nor did the looks Hojo casted his way. He was overreacting, he was here because he was the best in his class. Although, the more cynical part of him whispered that it was because everyone else refused.

“Strife, the Professor wants you perform a maintenance check on Chadley when you can.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Cloud tugged on a black knit shirt over his tank before easing on his lab coat.

His coworker flipped through his notes. “It isn’t performing correctly. It’s neglecting programmed tasks and wondering off.”

“Where is he at?”

“Reports say it’s been loitering around the Sector 7 slums.”

“I’ll see to it now.” Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, turning quick on his heel to retrieve his bag. Thank God, he wouldn’t be working under the professor’s strict direction today. He much preferred being out in the field. 

“Actually, Professor Hojo wants you to report to him first in Ward 1.”

Spoke too soon. Sighing, Cloud nodded his head. “Copy that.”

He trudged his way to the elevator, an overwhelming sense of dread creeping in the closer he got. It was never a good day when he was summoned to one of the wards. There were 5 wards total in HQ, and Cloud had admittance to only a few. Rumors go that Hojo’s lab spreads deep underground, reaching as far as underneath the slums. He didn’t have access to it, if the rumors were true. It was something he wasn’t sure he even wanted to investigate, as he could barely handle what happened here day-to-day.

The elevator dinged, opening to a maze of brightly lit hallways. Muffled cries and moans reverberated off the pristine-white walls from inside locked rooms. Whether or not the wails were human or fiend, he couldn’t say. It cemented in him that Hojo’s lab was a revolting labyrinth of depravity, morally bankrupt at every turn. Behind each door lingered some grotesque and debauched experiment. Cloud often wondered what it was like when Faremis ran the division. How different everything would be if he still ran it. The howling of more screams echoed from somewhere in the lab, interrupting his thoughts and pulling him back to reality. He turned his focus on the pitter patter of his feet until the screams died away.

“Here we are.” Cloud stopped in front of the entrance to Ward 1, fingers hovering over the keypad. The light above him flickered, the clicking and flashing of the light bearing a sense of foreboding. The dull ache in his stomach intensified as he braced himself and entered the password. The doors to the ward opened with a clang and nothing could have mentally prepared him for what was on other side.

✁

Cloud immediately covered his nose, fighting the urge to vomit. The room reeked of decay, and a part of him despaired at knowing what rotting flesh smelt like. The professor’s back was tuned to him, hunched over an exam table visibly engrossed in his work. Utterly unbothered by Cloud’s presence. His head was bent down in concentration as blood pooled from the table, dripping onto the floor with sickening splats. It trickled across the tile, collecting at the base of a small pile of decomposing bodies partially obscured by shadows. The whir of a buzz saw cut through the stagnant room, the sound of bone being sliced into sending shivers crawling down his spine.

“Queasy, Strife?”

“No, professor.” Cloud’s voice was low. He swallowed down the bile, willing his body to go into auto pilot and walk forward.

A ghostly white body laid motionless on the table, a man judging by the build and muscle mass. As he drew nearer, he could see that the man was strapped on to the table with weathered restraints, constricted tightly around his wrists and ankles like a coiled snake. The skin around them were an ugly shade of blue and black, indicating the man struggled profusely. The chest cavity was cut open from navel to collarbone, exposing all his innards and Cloud noted that some of his organs were missing. Clouded eyes stared into nothing, vacantly, as the professor prodded at the man’s exposed brain. Cloud gaped, staring at the dead man’s face. He’s seen that face before. But where?

✁

“Good. You’ll be assisting me with this experiment.” Hojo said. He placed the saw down on the medical table, reaching for a rag to wipe the blood from his glasses. Cloud stared as realization slowly crept in. That man’s face, he’s seen it before on missing flyers floating around the slums. “I find Brain Pod to be a suitable name, don’t you agree?”

“Brain pod?”

“Yes. We’ll indulge ourselves in uncovering the answer to can the brain survive without it’s body?”

Cloud was speechless, and he was certain he had the look of absolute horror on his face judging from Hojo’s widening grin. He had a theory Hojo delighted in watching him squirm, like a worm on a hook. He’d even stake that he made a game of it, testing how far he could push him. It often felt like Cloud was the test subject with the way the Professor stared at him, coal eyes calculating and notating everything he did.

“Don’t look so glum, Strife. The brain is not cognizant of anything, I’m confident of that.”

“Why?” Cloud’s hands shook. “Professor, this is ethically unsound! It’s wrong!”

“The path to immortality needs to start somewhere.” Hojo said. “You best get comfortable. We’ll be using a live subject tomorrow.”

* * *

Cloud shrugged off his backpack and slumped on to the seat with a thud. Hojo had kept him tied up in the ward the entire day, and from the sounds of it he’ll have him busy for the remainder of the week. Or until he grows bored and shelves the experiment, which was common. He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes, trying to dispel the gruesome images that flooded his mind. The only thing that got him through the day was knowing he’d see Zack soon for a quick bite to eat. He wasn’t hungry, not in the least. But he could go for a few drinks, possibly more if Zack would be willing to walk his soon-to-be-drunk ass home.

The rhythmic rumbling of the train did little to quell his thoughts, only igniting a bout of motion sickness. He should stop thinking about food, before he makes a fool of himself and throws up in the middle of the aisle. Cloud shifted uncomfortably in his seat, taking a deep breath and laying his head against the window in an effort to find relief. He just needed to rest his eyes for a minute.

“Hello?”

That voice. He’s heard it somewhere before, where was it? It was calming, like the sweet fragrance of flowers gently enveloping him and enticing him to open his eyes. Wait.

“Hello, hello?”

Cloud slowly stirred awake, his vision gradually adjusting under the lights of the train. He glanced up to see a familiar woman staring down at him, her brows furrowed in concern. Did he fall asleep? He turned his attention to the screen which proudly displayed the time and destination. That can’t be right…. He bolted from his seat, pulling out his phone to check the time for confirmation. He did fall asleep, and he missed his stop! Dammit. Groaning, he slid back in his seat. He’d have to rain check Zack, again. “Just my luck.”

“You okay?” The woman asked. “It looked like you were a having a bad dream.”

“Yeah.” Cloud half-heartedly replied, rubbing his temple.

“So, we meet again.”

“Again?” Cloud turned to her, exhaustion still weighing heavy on his mind.

“Don't you remember me?” The woman feigned a pout, resting her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, I remember you.” He answered with a curt nod. “You’re the flower girl.”

“The flower…girl?” The woman repeated, softly laughing.

Cloud felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. Why did he say flower girl, he meant florist… Even peddler, or seller would have been better. Mortified, he looked away and attempted to cover his face in his hand to hide the blush that was surely blooming there.

“Oh! I'm so happy you remembered me! Thanks for buying my flowers.” She beamed, bending down so that her head was level to his. “Don’t hide, silly.”

She took Cloud’s hand in hers, coaxing it away from his face and leaving him defenseless. Her gaze was unflinching, open and honest. There was a warmth in those seafoam green eyes that calmed him and excited him at the same time.

“Say, I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it?” Without waiting for a reply, the woman took a seat next to him.

He really didn’t feel up to it, but he didn’t have it in him to turn her away either. Cloud scooted over to make room, bashfully peeking over as she straightened out her dress. The corner of her lips turned upwards into smile as her eyes caught his.

This woman was strange. No, perhaps strange was the wrong word. He stole another glance, trying to find the right word and that’s when it hit him. Bold. That was the word he was searching for, she was bold. Who goes up to strangers, on the train no less, and strikes up conversation?

“You’re…”

“Now that you mention it. We don't know each other's names, do we?” She turned her body towards him and slid closer, shortening the distance between them. “I'm Aerith, _the flower girl_. Nice to meet you.”

Cloud pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Was she trying to make him feel better?

“Cloud. Me? I,” He paused, fiddling with his badge. “I work in Shinra’s Science Research Division.”

“Oh.” She responded. Her voice suddenly quiet, almost guarded. There was an uncomfortable pause between them which made his heart sink. He couldn’t blame her unenthusiastic response as he wasn’t impressive by any means. He was no SOLDIER, he wasn’t a hero, he wasn’t anything like Zack.

“So, Mr. Hotshot Researcher.”

“Hotshot?” Cloud echoed. “Is that a compliment?”

“Perhaps.” Aerith replied without a hint of malice. Her eyes seemed to twinkle, full of mischief and something else he couldn’t quite grasp. “What is it that you do?”

“I do a little bit of everything.”

“A jack of all trades?”

“I,” Cloud began, smile fading as images of what happened earlier clawed their way back to the forefront of his thoughts, reminding him exactly what it is that he does. “It’s complicated.”

His shoulders slumped in defeat, guilt and disgust flaring up within him yet again. No, he didn’t want to think about work, let alone talk about it. He sighed and laid his head back against the window, begrudgingly letting the silence envelop them again.

“’What is Mako?’ by Gast Faremis.” Aerith read aloud, her voice cutting through the air, clear like a bell and dispelling the silence like magic. Cloud watched in curiosity as her hand reached out to pick up the book that had slipped out from his bag. She laid it in her lap, concentrating on the pages as she delicately turned each one.

“He’s the reason why I joined the Science Division.” Cloud admitted, voice low as he shifted in his seat. “He disappeared without a trace 22 years ago. Still, everyone talks fondly of him.”

“You like to read?” Aerith asked.

Cloud nodded with a quiet hum. He scooted closer to her in order to view the pages better, close enough that he could smell the soothing scent of earth and flowers, a scent that was uniquely hers. He focused his attention on the book in her lap and to the pages she curiously examined.

“Anything in particular?”

“Everything.”

“It seems like you’ve read this one a lot.” She commented, eyebrows arched in curiosity. The book did show a lot of signs of wear. The pages were yellow and worn, the corners of the cover bent, and the spine of the book held on by a thread which proved her assessment correct. He briefly turned his attention to Aerith. Her smile was comforting, almost hypnotizing in the sense that he felt he could tell her anything. It was a wordless bid he willingly submitted to.

“The universe, the planet, the ocean. They’re so vast.” Cloud spoke softly. “They have so much to say, but we’re unable to understand what it is.”

Aerith watched him with a fixed gaze, giving him her undivided attention.

“I know it doesn’t matter where I go, or what I do. It won’t change a thing. But, still. I,” Cloud paused, slowly shaking his head “I’m rambling.”

“Not at all.”

“I want to know what they have to say.”

It was funny. He never cared about these things before, never gave it any thought prior to joining the Science Division. It was after he immersed himself in this book. Or perhaps it coincided with his mother’s diagnosis of Mako Poisoning? He couldn’t remember. But, that book, it ignited something within him, something he couldn’t rationalize. It was like someone was calling out to him and this book was the key to unlock the door that had all the answers to all his questions. They fell into a comfortable silence, both enamored in the pages of the book.

Aerith continued flipping through it, pausing on a particular page with an almost inaudible gasp. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, lips parting and creating a small ‘o’ before settling into a gentle smile. “What’s this?” 

It was the lily. Pressed and made into a bookmark, sitting neatly in the middle of the page.

He felt the blood rush to his face. How embarrassing. Unable to meet Aerith’s inquisitive gaze, he turned his head to the side feeling overly self-conscious. Cloud knew it was silly how much he valued that trampled lily, so much that he invested the time to learn how to press it and preserve it. She probably thought he was weird. He also felt juvenile, constantly blushing like a schoolboy around her. Pathetic. His muscles tensed and that familiar ache in his stomach returned. How he wished he could summon Atomos on himself and disappear.

“Cloud,” Aerith prodded, voice like velvet. She rested her hand on top of his, lightly squeezing.

He slowly turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. Tentatively, he met her eyes and held her gaze. It lasted only for a moment, but in that moment, it felt like they’ve known each other all their lives. Or perhaps in a different life.

The piercing whistle of the train interrupted the moment, cutting through the air like a knife. Aerith bashfully retreated her hand as the train came to a halt.

“This is my stop.”

“Ah.” Cloud didn’t want to say goodbye and judging from the expression on her face, neither did she.

Before he could say bye, she clasped her hands around his. “There’s a really good café, what do you say we go and eat ourselves stupid?”

Cloud stared at her for moment before breaking out in laughter. Maybe he could eat a little. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud is a prince and Aerith is his princess turned knight in shining armor.

* * *

It was his first day off in a while, and what was he doing? He was spending it running an errand for the head of Urban Development, Reeve Tuesti. Reeve came to him last week, asking for his help in finding a couple of parts for his newest project and Cloud didn’t have the heart to decline. Reeve seemed desperate, whatever his project was it appeared urgent. It was the sole reason why he currently found himself in the slums of sector 5, standing in the cold under the awning of the train station while holding on to a barely warm cup of coffee that did nothing to alleviate his headache. He drowsily stared at the paper cup in his hand, begrudging that he didn’t ask for that extra shot of espresso. Reeve owed him.

Cloud didn’t dislike Reeve by any means, he was quite amiable. They’d occasionally talk, bonding over their mutual interest of mechatronics over lunch or in passing. He’d show him designs resembling moogles or other cute creatures. Cloud found them charming, a welcomed change from Hojo’s disturbing visions. He even picked up a few techniques from the man. Aside from Kunsel, Reeve was perhaps the only person he’d consider a friendly face at headquarters. But he’d much rather be at home, spending this time curled up on the couch in the comforts of his living room. Possibly with a bottle of hard liquor to ease the anxiety that bubbled over like a pot of boiling water, knowing he’d be back under Hojo’s direction the following day. Back to playing cat and mouse, or whatever mind game the professor fancied that day. The image of his shrewd and appraising eyes on him, studying him, made his stomach churn with dread.

The whistle of the train shook him from his thoughts, causing the throbbing pain behind his temple to pulse in protest. People ready to begin their morning commute bustled around him, a few bumping into him as they impatiently made their way to board the train. Drawing in a frustrated breath he sluggishly stepped off to the side to avoid being bumped in to further. Despite living in the city for some time, he could never get used to the crowds and constant hustle. He reached into the pocket of his coat to fish out a folded piece of paper that was tucked in between his keycard and badge. Adjusting his glasses, he read over the note. Written in cursive in Reeve’s handwriting was a bullet list of mechanical parts. If Cloud remembered correctly, Reeve said he’d find these in the junkyard nearby. He didn’t exactly know where this junkyard was, sector 5 and the surrounding area was quite expansive. But he reasoned it couldn’t be too hard to find. Right? Holding back a yawn, he stuffed the note along with his keycard and badge back into his coat pocket.

“Morning, good-looking!” A pair of hands unexpectedly clasped his shoulders from behind, causing his breath hitch and his muscles to involuntarily tense. His grip around his coffee loosened in his surprise, the cup slipping from his fingers and falling to the concrete with a splash. It was going to be one of those days. Sighing, he bent down to pick up the now empty cup to dispose of it. Well, he was fully awake now.

“I’m sorry!”

He waved dismissively at the woman’s apology before readjusting his glasses. He already regretted not putting in his contacts this morning.

“Are you ok? Did you burn yourself?”

“No, I’m fine. I didn’t get any on you, did I-?” His voice caught in his throat as he turned around and stared back into familiar eyes. “Aerith?”

“Heya.” She bashfully greeted, briefly biting her lower lip. “Let me buy you another cup of coffee?”

“It’s fine, you probably did me a favor.” Cloud assured, offering a small smile. “I’m told I drink too much.”

“Coffee-junkie?” Aerith teased.

“Perhaps.”

Her smile faltered as she abruptly leaned forward and peered up at him with a sudden focus that made his heart beat rapidly in his chest with anticipation.

“Something on me?” Cloud fidgeted uncomfortably, beginning to feel overly self-conscious.

She shook her head before answering, “Your glasses. They’re cute.”

Cloud audibly choked. Did he hear her right? “What?” 

“Oh, nothing.” Aerith warmly dismissed with a wave of her hand. “Where are you off to?”

“The junkyard.” He replied, brushing his bangs out of his face as he tried to recollect himself. He stepped off the train platform, pulling out Reeve’s note once more.

“Work-related?” Aerith peeked over his shoulder to the note in his hand.

“It’s more of a treasure hunt.”

“Mysterious.” She murmured. “So cool.”

“I’m looking for a couple parts, heard I could find them in the junkyard around here.”

“How about I keep you company?” She suggested, displaying an air of confidence as she placed her hands on her hips. “Keep an eye on you so you don’t get lost?”

“What makes you think I’ll get lost?”

“Because you’re going the wrong way.” She answered with a wink. While pointing the other direction she continued, “The junkyard is that way.”

“Oh.” Cloud uttered. He could feel the warmth of embarrassment color his face as his cool façade rapidly melted away.

“I'll take you there. Come on!” The corners of her lips quirked into a smile as she strode ahead and took the lead. “Besides, can’t stroll through those parts without a bodyguard. They’re not safe. There’s been a surge of fiends in the area lately.”

“Wait a second!” He called out. “I should be all right by myself.”

She stopped and turned to face him. “Don’t enjoy my company?”

“That’s not it!”

“Well, that makes me happy to hear.” She beamed, a look of relief washing over her face.

“If it’s not safe, should _you_ be going?”

“What do you mean by that?” Her eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms and assuming a challenging tone continued, “You can’t expect me to just stand by and stay after hearing you say something like that.”

“That’s not it- I…” He faltered, his shoulders slumping in defeat under her tenacious stare. “Why do you want to put yourself in danger?”

“I’m used to it.”

Cloud didn’t have the chance to protest or question further as she resumed on ahead, humming a tune he didn’t recognize. He stalled, mulling over what just happened. The woman was more stubborn than he was. A trait of hers that he was coming to understand quite quickly. He sighed, thinking better than to try to dissuade her from joining this escapade any further. Clearly, once she decided on something there was no talking her out of it. He should have been annoyed at this turn of events but the prospect of spending more time with her filled him with excitement. Perhaps today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Coming?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

~~

The heavy sent of mildew and rotting garbage clung in the air. Lining dirt and graveled paths were buildings so dilapidated it seemed like they would topple over with the smallest gust of wind. It made the aftermath of the plate bombing look modest in comparison. Debris littered, nearly covered, every inch of the area. Abandoned construction equipment, concrete pipes, and piles of bricks obscured most of the path. Cloud was shocked, but mostly impressed at how easily Aerith navigated through it all. He hated to admit it, but maybe she was right in him getting lost without her help. It was practically a maze.

They turned a corner, disturbing a passel of pigeons that scrambled upwards in their fright, leaving behind them a trail of feathers. Cloud eyed their movement, watching them fly skyward and catching a sight of something one never saw in the slums.

“You can see the sky from here.”

“Back when they were still building Midgar, there was an accident and the plate fell.” Aerith lingered by his side, following his gaze to the opening in the plate above. It was a splash of blue against cold steel. “I used to hate this part of Midgar.”

‘Why’ lingered on the tip of his tongue. He turned to her, slowly building up the nerve to ask when a sudden loud and cold gust of wind picked up, interrupting the moment. Aerith wrapped her arms around herself in a poor attempt to keep warm. She shivered, her teeth chattering as the breeze tunneled through. He hadn’t noticed earlier, but she wasn’t exactly dressed for cold weather seeing that she was clad in a sundress with only a thin jacket to keep warm. Maybe he should have been firmer in her not coming along? He shook away that thought as quickly as it came, it was too late to worry about that now.

Without hesitation, he slid his coat off with ease and draped it around her shoulders. “Here.”

It was almost inaudible, but Aerith’s breath caught as she turned around and stared up at him. Her eyes briefly widened in surprise before her expression relaxed and a tentative smile crossed her lips. He wasn’t sure if it was from the cold, but her face was slightly tinged with a shade of pink. “Cloud… Thank you.”

He gave a quick nod in response, ignoring the warm sensation her smile brought him. She broke her gaze away from his and tightened her hold around the coat, face still slightly flushed. It was then that Cloud noticed how close they were and that his hands still rested lightly on her shoulders. He felt his own face flush and hastily stepped away, clearing his throat before murmuring a quiet sorry. 

Aerith softly chuckled and slid her arms through the sleeves of the coat. Cloud shyly glanced over at her and catching his glance, she flashed him a grin. Her eyes crinkled with mirth as she struck an outlandish pose. “I think I manage to pull it off pretty well. What do you think?”

He casted a sideways glimpse, still rebuilding up his bravado. “It’s a little big.”

“You’re no fun.” She teased, playfully sticking her tongue out at him. “You won’t be cold?”

“No, this is nothing like home.” Cloud assured. This weather was nothing in comparison to the cold wind Mt. Nibel brought during winter. Besides, the thick black knitted sweater he wore should suffice.

“Oh, is that so? Where are you from?”

“I don’t think you’d know even if I told you.”

“Try me!”

“Nibelheim. It’s… or was a small mountain town in the middle of nowhere.” He replied, keeping his focus on the path ahead. Nibelheim was a difficult subject to talk about. He already regretted bringing it up.

“Was?”

“There was a mako reactor a short distance from the town, it malfunctioned and the whole town burned to the ground four years ago.”

“The one that was on the news?” She prodded.

“Yeah.” Cloud didn’t want to talk about it, couldn’t talk about it. Why did he even bring it up again? “What about you, where are you from?”

“I was raised under this steel sky.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Aerith said. “I know most people hate the steel sky, the slums. But, I don’t. How could I?”

Cloud hummed in response. He didn’t quite understand. From how he perceived it, no one lived in the slums because they wanted to. Like a train that had no choice but to follow where its rails took it.

Aerith seemed unbothered by his response or lack thereof, almost like she expected it, and they continued on the path in relative silence. The terrain steadily got rougher the higher they hiked upwards over a small hill of debris. He reached his hand out for her to grab a hold of when they reached a particularly rough area. She grabbed his hand and breathed out a small thank you in between labored breaths, then laughed and promised that their effort would be worth it once they reached the top.

He wasn’t disappointed. From where they stood when they reached the top, he could see almost all of sector 5. The sunlight that filtered through the opening in plate shone over a portion of the sector, allowing plots of vegetation to grow in the community there. It wasn’t much, but he was stunned none the less as getting anything to grow in Midgar was nothing short of a miracle. But it wasn’t the slight spatter of green that captured his interest, it was Aerith.

She teemed with affection as she looked over her home, over the small community full of shabby buildings surrounded by rubbish. “I know it doesn’t look like much on the surface, but… it’s a place to call home. And for many, it’s more than just that. It’s somewhere where they feel safe.”

“Safe?”

“The people here are seen as outcasts, as… different. But together they created a community for themselves, where they feel welcomed. I… I’d like to show you around and introduce you to everyone sometime, if you’d like? Maybe you’ll understand or even come to love it as much as I do.”

“You’re something else.” She was remarkable.

“Is that a compliment?”

“Maybe.”

Aerith suddenly stopped in her tracks, whatever playful retort she had dying on her lips as she grew uncharacteristically quiet. Cloud opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but heard the distinct cry of a fiend before he could voice his concern. The cry was shrill, sharp and ear-piercing like the rail squeal of a train. He instinctively moved closer to her, encouraging her to stand behind him. Further up the path was the source of that noise. The fiend barreled towards them in a furry, its feet kicking up dirt in its haste and leaving a trail of dust behind it. Its build was that of a massive lion, but grotesque and malformed. Large spikes lined its hunched back, their violaceous hue contrasting against the beast’s sallow yellow hide. It appeared malnourished with its ribs visibly pronounced, but it still possessed an aura of unnatural strength. He automatically went for his gun, but the abrupt realization that he didn’t bring it, or any weapon of any sort washed over him like a bucket of ice water. How could he be so careless?

“Aerith!” Cloud turned around towards her, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her protectively to shield her from the oncoming attack. But it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see that they were enveloped in a gentle white light, a barrier. Loosening his hold around her, he pulled away at arm’s length to give her space. Awestruck, he stared spellbound as she folded her hands as if in prayer. Her head bent down in concentration, preparing to cast another spell as a light shone from her hands.

Fire consumed the creature in an instant, the flames licking at its surroundings and radiating heat all around. The heat of the fire against his face ignited a sudden and unexpected wave of nausea within him. His vison blurred as the fiend’s wails morphed into the howling of sirens. In the blink of an eye, the scene before him was shifting. Changing. Morphing until he was once again standing on the plate while the reactor and surrounding buildings burned around him. There was a tightness in his chest, and he struggled to steady his breathing. Trembling, he took a step back and squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to put an end to the nightmarish hallucination. The smell of burning flesh filled his senses, suffocating him. He opened his mouth to take a deep breath to calm himself, but his breaths came out short and shallow instead. Through the chaos he felt slender hands wrap around his, gently pulling him back. Tethering him. Keeping him from floating away.

“Cloud. Keep it together.”

The screams gradually faded the more he focused on her voice, her touch. The scorching fire dimmed until it was swallowed by a brilliant green light. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see Aerith staring at him, her expression marred with worry. She stood a breath away from him, smoothing her hand over his chest and resting it over his racing pulse as if to calm it. It only made his heart race that much more, but with a feeling unfamiliar to him. Unable to find the words, he simply nodded his head as she slowly withdrew her hand. Pull it together.

With a mournful cry the fiend fell to the ground, embers fading away as the dust settled. Its burnt body slowly began dissolving into strings of glowing green wisps. The fiend was returning to the planet, becoming part of the lifestream. He never witnessed such an experience in person before, never heard of it happening so quickly either… Cloud watched the wisps grow shorter and shorter until they were nothing more than little balls of light, blinking like fireflies against the fading light of day. They clambered upwards, high in the air before slowly dying away. He tentatively reached his hand outwards, fingers brushing against the waning light.

It kindled an old memory from his childhood. He recalled his mother’s stories, stories she told him on summer nights of how fireflies carried the souls of the dead. His mother often told him how they were the souls of those who died in the war and he remembered the face she made when he asked her about his father. She’d simply hold him tight with tears in her eyes. He eventually stopped asking. An overwhelming sense of melancholy filled him as he wondered if he’d ever find those answers now. If his mother would ever recover.

“Strange, I’ve never seen a fiend like that around here.” Aerith remarked, pulling Cloud from his rumination. Her head was downcast, but he could see her doleful expression. He could see how her hands folded tightly together, like she was also troubled by her own inner demons.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, fighting the urge to reach out to her.

Aerith shook her head in response. “You?”

“I’m fine.” He answered almost automatically, turning away from her as shame swelled within him. He felt so inept. What if Aerith had gotten hurt due to his incompetence? That constant pessimistic voice in the back of his head reprimanded him, no wonder he never qualified for SOLDIER. He couldn’t even protect her. That voice reproached him further with thoughts of what would have happened had she not been here.

“Cloud.” Aerith was by side once more. She reached for his hand and clasped it in both of hers, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. “Thank you, for protecting me.” 

“You know how to use materia?” He deflected, retreating his hand from hers. He didn’t do anything. But her words still made a warmth blossom in his chest, quelling those voices that smothered him.

“Of course, living in the slums you have to know how to fight.” She playfully mock punched at Cloud’s shoulder, eliciting a soft chuckle from him which made her smile brighten.

“You’re tough.”

“Raised in the slums, remember?” Aerith gently reminded. “You’re not too familiar with the slums, are you?”

“Not really.” He answered. “But I seem to have a bodyguard that is.”

“Bodyguard?” She grinned, placing her hands on her hips as she leaned towards him. “I’ll have you know, bodyguard work won’t be cheap! I command a good salary.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You are looking at the best bodyguard in all of sector 5.”

“Is that so?”

“It’ll cost you, let’s see.” She hummed, pressing a finger to her lips. “How about one date?”

Cloud felt his heart skip a beat. “Let’s mosey, bodyguard.”

They chatted the rest of the way, bantering back and forth with ease. It was strange how easy it was being with her, like slinking into warm water. It was oddly familiar, comfortable despite their dismal surroundings. She was a breath of fresh air and he was gradually realizing he wanted more.

* * *

“I’m home.” Cloud greeted, barely stifling his yawn as he entered the apartment. He slipped his shoes off by the door before brusquely dropping his keys on the entryway table along with a bag of the parts Reeve asked for. The door shut behind him with a quiet click. He started for the living room, stopping when he noticed an unfamiliar pair of shoes that were far too big to be Kadowaki’s. Either Kadowaki had someone else come in on her behalf or he had the world’s most polite intruder. Kadowaki would usually let him know in advance though if someone other than her would be taking care of his mother, and she seemed fine this morning when he had called her. He checked his phone for any missed texts or calls but found none, aside from a text or dozen from Kunsel about their next sparring match. With a quiet huff, he tucked his phone back in his back pocket and cautiously walked further into the apartment. No further than a few steps in did the overpowering stench of burnt food assault him. It wafted throughout the room, making him want to gag.

Cloud scanned the kitchen over and internally groaned. The kitchen was a warzone. A pile of dirty dishes flooded the sink, spilling over on to the countertop which was covered in some strange substance. His eyes followed the trail of said substance to the stovetop where a pot gurgled suspiciously. He covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve as he approached the stove, the stench becoming stronger the closer he got. His fingers hovered over the lid. Did he really want to know what putrid concoction laid inside? Curiosity getting the best of him, he cautiously lifted the lid to see inside. He barely lifted the lid before slamming it down. He ran to crack open the kitchen window to let in the night air, relishing in being able to breath clean air again. He hadn’t smelt anything as foul since a co-worker brought in a Monster-Meat Hamburger from Wallmarket for lunch.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned against the counter and rubbed his temple. Scratch off being the world’s most polite intruder. He’d have to plead to Kadowaki to not let this person ever touch his kitchen again if they are to come back to fill in for her. He pulled his phone out from his pocket to send her a text when the muffled sound of laughter caught his attention. From his position by the window, he could see down the narrow hallway that led towards the bedrooms and to the source of the laughter. The door to his mother’s room was cracked ajar, the light inside spilling out into the otherwise dark hall. He gingerly crept to and down the dim hallway, the floorboards groaning in protest under his feet and announcing his arrival. The laughter quieted as he approached the door.

“Ma?” He called, pushing the door open.

“Welcome back, Cloud!” Zack greeted with a wide grin. He sat in the armchair that faced his mother’s bedside, hands resting over a small bouquet of flowers that sat neatly in his lap. Yellow tulips. They were encased in a decorative wrap with a chocobo pattern. Delicately tied around it to keep it all together was a satin pink ribbon. Odd. Even odder was that Zack was dressed up… white button-down shirt with dark wash jeans. Did he have a date? Must be someone important if Zack dressed up for it and bought flowers. He’d have to prod about it later.

“Zack.”

“Is that all I get?” He pouted.

“Sorry.” Cloud uttered apologetically with a shake of his head. “You caught me off-guard, I wasn’t expecting to see you is all. What are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you. I haven’t seen or heard from you in a while.” He grasped the flowers in his hand, mouth turned in a deep-set frown.

“I’ve been busy, haven’t I?” Cloud’s heart sank knowing he made him worry. “You weren’t waiting long, were you?”

“Nah! I haven’t been here too long.”

Cloud knew Zack was lying from the sheer amount of chaos left in the kitchen. That amount of devastation took time. But he simply nodded his head as Zack would never admit to it and crossed the room to where he sat. He could see the dark circles underneath Zack’s eyes now that he was closer, and a twinge of guilt bubbled within him yet again. He has been selfish in putting off their meet ups and calls.

“I hope you didn’t mind me keeping Mama Strife company while you were out.”

“I’m sure she appreciates it.” Cloud replied. “It’s just been me and Kadowaki for company.”

“…How is your ma doing?”

“Nothing’s changed.”

“Cloud, I-.”

“It’s fine.” Cloud briskly interrupted, kneeling by his mother’s bedside and adjusting the covers. “Where is Kadowaki by the way?”

“I bribed her for some alone time with you. It wasn’t easy.”

Cloud laughed at that. Kadowaki and Zack were no strangers but got along like water and oil. They disagreed on just about everything except for when it concerned Cloud’s health. “How did you manage that?”

“That’s classified.”

“Is it now?”

“I may have promised her I’d get you to eat dinner, for once.”

“Speaking of dinner…” Cloud turned his attention to Zack. “Let’s talk out in the hall.”

“Yes, sir.” Zack laughed giving a mock salute as he stood.

“I’ll be back, ma.” Cloud uttered, glancing back to his mother before leaving the room.

“Bye Mama Strife.” Zack waved as Cloud ushered him out the door.

“So,” Cloud began, his back to Zack as he shut the door behind them.

“So?” Zack repeated with a slight tilt of his head.

Cloud turned and nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen.

“I know, I kind of made a mess.” Zack sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “My plans of cooking us that dinner backfired. Maybe literally.”

Cloud snickered. “Kinda? It looks like a bomb exploded in there. What were you cooking?”

“Ahh.” He looked away, his face turning red.

“Weren’t we supposed to go out and eat?”

“You seem pretty tired lately, figured you’d rather dine in.” Zack answered, looking down to the bouquet in his hand with an indiscernible expression. “I wanted to make it special, so I thought I would try cooking for you.”

“Zack,”

“I know, I know.” He sighed. “I shouldn’t have come here, it’s too dangerous. Blah, blah, blah. You’ve given me a key only for emergencies.”

“Zack.” Cloud repeated softly, reaching for Zack’s hand to catch his attention. “Thank you.”

Zack’s face lit up.

“How about we see if we can salvage that dinner?” Cloud suggested. “Some of it might still be edible. Maybe.”

“Hey.” Zack protested.

“You’re a jack of many trades, Fair.” Cloud taunted. “But cooking isn’t one of those.”

“Keep it up.” Zack smirked, playfully ruffling Cloud’s hair. “I don’t recall you being any better there, Scrappy.”

He shooed away Zack’s offending hand with a pointed glare. He wasn’t going down without a fight. “Firestarter.”

“Bookworm.”

“Jock.”

“Shortie.”

“Beanstalk.”

They stared at one another until the sound of the smoke detector broke their stalemate. Zack threw his head back in laughter while Cloud scrambled in the kitchen, mumbling firestarter under his breath as he tried to reach for the detector to reset it. Only problem was, to his annoyance, it was a little too high for him to properly reach. He quickly scanned the kitchen over for anything that could be of use, praying Zack didn’t notice his dilemma. Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered.

“Do you need this beanstalk’s help?” Zack clutched his sides, erupting into more laughter.

Cloud scowled. “No thanks.”

Zack shot him an innocent smile and raised both his hands in surrender, moving to lean on to the countertop behind him with a bemused expression. Cloud glowered and redirected his attention to the screaming detector that now felt like it was mocking him, internally debating whether or not to shoot it down. He was so caught up in his inner debate that he didn’t hear Zack sneak up behind him.

“Zack! What the hell!” Cloud shrieked, feeling Zack’s hands snake around his waist from behind and lift him up with unnatural ease. SOLDIER strength, he bitterly reminded himself. He begrudgingly pressed the reset button and swatted at Zack’s hands to put him down.

“Not even a thank you?” Zack chuckled, obliging in his request in letting him go anyway.

“No.” He hated how he could feel the warmth of a blush wash over his face. “You-“

Cloud gasped, unable to finish his sentence as Zack pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s good to see you, ya know… yourself again.”

“Zack…”

Zack briefly tightened his hold around him before letting go and backing off. “Shall we order pizza?”

~

A call and a few rounds of rock, paper, scissors later they bustled in the kitchen while they waited for dinner to arrive. Winning two out of three, Cloud lucked out by getting by with only having to scrub the counters while Zack was assigned dishes and the responsibility of disposing the gurgling pot. Finishing the counters, he turned his attention to the forgotten bouquet. When he asked about it, Zack tensed. Fumbling his words and nearly dropping a plate in a rare instance of clumsiness. Despite Zack’s outer goofy demeanor, he wasn’t clumsy.

“Ah, so it is serious?” Cloud prodded.

“Ahh---” Zack pulled at his collar, looking towards the door like he wanted to bolt through it. “Look at that! I think the pizza is here.”

_Ding Dong._

Saved by the bell, the lucky bastard. The night was still young though.

Pizza and beer in hand, they sat on the couch with Zack practically huddling up next to him as they scrolled through movie options together. He chatted enthusiastically about odd ball missions he’d recently taken on to the group of friends he’d made. He even went on saying how this pizza had nothing on Mrs. Rasperry’s. That this Jessie’s ma could really cook. Cloud realized how much he missed these moments. Like how it was during his infantry days… before everything was turned upside down.

“You should meet the gang, I think you’d like them.”

Cloud absently nodded his head, his eyes slowly fluttering close as he began to drift asleep. The sound of the movie playing in the background and the sound of Zack’s voice brought a sense of comfort and security he hadn’t felt in some time. His thoughts wandered to Aerith, his newly acquired bodyguard and the promise of a date. He’d have to ask Zack where a nice place would be to take a girl out. He’s always been a natural at these sorts of things… Maybe a double date? He’d like to meet Zack’s girl, maybe it was this Jessie? He also wanted Zack to meet Aerith. His heart drummed with a feeling he couldn’t quite describe as he finally succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the delay, life happened. I'm not going to lie, this chapter is a little rough, especially towards the end. But, I do have plans to go back and polish it. I’m sure you may have noticed too, but I took the Z/C tag off the main pairings and switched it to additional tags, as I don’t want to unintentionally bait those looking for a fic with that pairing as the primary focus. It will have some Z/C, but is primarily C/A. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments and thank you for reading this mess of a fic. If you have any suggestions, or things you really want to see or see less of, comment here or you can dm me on twitter [@moonwardly](https://twitter.com/moonwardly). 
> 
> Update: I will be putting Whistelblower on hiatus! I’ve posted an explanation on my LJ for those who wish to know more. The link to my LJ can be found on my profile. I’m sorry to put it on hiatus just as I updated it.


End file.
